Gentle Darkness
by ShimonYuukino
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya a normal student of Teiko Middle School or is he? What if his friends especially the Generation of Miracles had special abilities that normal people couldn't achieve and kept it a secret to Kuroko only. What would happen if Kuroko knew about this? sorry! I'm terrible with summaries TTATT
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

"Tetsu-kunnnnn!" a girl with peach pink colored hair chirped happily as she chased after the said boy.

The said boy turned his direction towards her, his sky blue eyes widen in shock as she surprised tackled him from behind. Their position was very awkward; Momoi was above Kuroko while giving him her special deadly hug, thus suffocating Kuroko in its process which made his face pallor instantly. Both of them were lying (of course Kuroko received mostly of the impact) on the ground. She was rubbing her face against his (since she knew from the beginning that Kuroko's face was really soft) face in self satisfaction. Unknown to them, a pair of mismatched eyes was staring intently at the pair before him in rage.

"Satsuki… you're suffocating him…" said Akashi as he smiled innocently at Momoi but in truth that smile was from the devil itself which caused Momoi to shiver uncontrollably

By the moment she heard her captain/friend said those words, she immediately released her grip on Kuroko. She stood quickly away from him knowing that Akashi was very angry at her for hugging Kuroko, while Kuroko was still lying on the ground which he fainted due to the impact from the hug.

"Akashin…" she said nervously as she saw the stare he was giving her

He was giving her the silent. He walked passed through her as he approached the still unconscious boy in front of him. Crouching in front of him, he shook his shoulder lightly as he called out his name.

"Tetsuya… oi Tetsuya… wake up… it's bad for you to sleep here…" he said without any luck

Then an idea came to him. Smirking to himself he slowly approached to his teal friend as he whispered something to his ear.

"_Tetsuya if you continue on doing this I'll kiss you right in front of everyone this instant…_" he purr seducing to his ear

Instantly he woke up. Beside him Akashi was smirking at his self accomplishment at the result he received from Kuroko. He knew from the beginning that his _Tetsuya_ easily get embarrassed at everything that he does to him. Turning his attention towards Akashi, he blushed instantly at the innocent smile that he displayed at him. Knowing him, he immediately knew that smile was fake if it's in public.

"Good morning Tetsuya… did you sleep well?" he asked teasingly

"Akashi-kun… good morning…" he said blankly while inside his emotions were in turmoil

Still staring with each other, neither of them broke the contact. Both of them were actually lost in their own world that neither of them also noticed that Momoi (from the moment Akashi whispered something to Kuroko) had taken some stolen pictures of both of them. She was drooling and sparkling effects was seen around her as she took more pictures at every cute poses Kuroko had been doing right now. She immediately regained her consciousness when she heard someone cough from behind her; she slowly turned her direction towards them and saw Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara standing there in front of her.

"Oi! Satsuki! Why did you run off like that! and worst of all… you left me behind with them of all people!" he said irritated as he point at the three of them… well mostly at Kise

"Aominecchi! Sooo….. mean!" Kise complained childishly

"Idiot…" mumbled Midorima which was directly at Kise

"…" said Murasakibara as he munched on his panda pocky

While the five of them were bickering, Akashi took this as his chance to helped Kuroko to stand and also to accompany him by himself towards their school, as they walked he mumbled 'idiot' towards them and sigh. He took Kuroko's right hand and walked away from the annoying crowd.

This was uncaught by Murasakibara. He immediately saw Akashi left them behind, which he also followed them by sneaking away from the four and was able to catch up to the two of them quickly.

It took about fifteen minutes of quarrelling and yelling for them to notice that their purple giant friend was missing. Momoi quickly remembered about her captain and crush of her life was missing she shrieked in anger and irritation.

"Momoicchi… that hurts you know…" Kise said while covering both of his ears

"Dai-chan!, Ki-chan!, Midorin! We need to move _now_!" she said in panic and in frustration

"Why?..." Aomine asked simply with a raised brow

"Do you want Tetsu-kun to be alone with Akashin and Muk-kun?" she said straight to the point

This caused the two of them (Aomine and Kise) to twitch, as for Midorima he just adjusted his glasses with his bandaged left hand. Within ten seconds only two them ran like idiots towards to their school. This caused Momoi and Midorima to sigh in stress and to their surprised both of them did that in union. This made Momoi to giggle and said to him:

"Know what I am thinking?" she said while smiling

"Of course… shall we?" he replied politely as he smiled back at her.

For about four minutes of walking and chatting Momoi and Midorima was able to catch up with Kise and Aomine. The said two was too busy beating up with one another in front of many crowds which caused many of Kise's fans to cheer for him to win and made an unnecessary scene beside their school.

'This is so going to be the latest gossip for girls today' Momoi thought as she sigh for the second time for this day.

Out of nowhere, a pair of sharp scissors was thrown above towards the two. Immediately both Kise and Aomine separated with each other as they stare in horror at the scissors between them on the ground. Gulping, they nervously turned their direction where it came from and they paled when they saw who it was. Their leaning against the school gate was no other than Akashi Seijuro with the accompaniment of Murasakibara Atsushi that stood behind him, still munching on his panda pocky.

"Your training menu will be doubled for this whole week… Daiki… Ryota…" he said with malice in each word he spoke

Without second thought, both of them just ran past Akashi. They want to see their teal friend this instant just to forget the whole commotion they just made earlier.

He sigh in disapproving manner, he just grumbled some uncomprehending words to himself as he approached his scissors that he threw earlier at them. Midorima already left leaving Momoi to herself together with Murasakibara and Akashi. She just giggled at the expression Akashi had been doing then told him:

"Don't worry… I'll help you on how to torture them later..." she said as she tried to stiffen her laughs then left

This only caused Akashi to raise his brow in anticipation. He was finally able to retrieve his scissors and was about to go back but suddenly both him and Murasakibara felt an anonymous aura flowing wildly at the east part of their school direction. Growling in irritation he gripped his scissors really hard until his knuckles turned white. Noticing this Murasakibara purposely crunched his remaining pocky just to make Akashi to notice him.

"Aka-chin... calm down... please remember your own vow..." he said seriously while looking at the same direction where Akashi had been glaring

At first he was surprised at what his giant companion did but it immediately disappeared as his motivation to kill something or someone increased rapidly at his own resolve because of his vow.

"Good thing your much more useful rather that Daiki and Ryota..." he said smugly

"Aka-chin please... dont compare me to Ahomine-chin and BakaKi-chin..." he said while munching a new flavored pocky which is melon

"Whatever..." he said as he disappeared

"Aka-chin... your still unfair as always... you know I can't jump like you..." he whined but immediately he ran as fast as he could so he could able to catch up with his murderous best friend.

* * *

Unknown to the two, a pair of silver wolf-like eyes stared excitedly as she saw everything that happened. She was smirking to herself then immediately vanished when she sensed her companion presence is nears her.

"Yuu-chan! didn't I tell you to wait up..." he said out of breath as he glared at her with his golden cat-like eyes in irritation

"Sorry... I just forgot..." she said simply and yawned

"Yuu-chan! anyway... any good guess what those guys could do?" he asked seriously

Blinking a few time, then yawned again and finally nodded and said:

"but... Kuro-chan seems to be interesting... his hiding something potential within him..." she said smirking while playing with her phone at her hand

"Ehhhh!? Kuroko? that's impossible! I'm hundred percent sure his normal Yuu-chan!" he complained

"Wanna bet? if I win you will do whatever I say for one week... and if you win I'll let you copy my homework also for one week... how about it?" she said as both of them began to walk towards their classroom

"Oi...Oi... how come my fair here is pretty low unlike yours..." he complained again

"Is Neko-chan not satisfied?" she asked teasingly

A vein suddenly appeared in his head. He sooo... despised that nickname.

"Fine! I'll accept!" he yelled as he entered first inside their classroom in irritation

"Kuroko Tetsuya... hehehe... such a cute name! but too bad his taken already..." she said while pouting to herself

She also entered her classroom. Room 1-A. She was really happy that Akashi, Aomine, and Kuroko became her classmates. 'I sooo... going to enjoy this!' she thought as she sat behind Kuroko then smirked insanely to herself.

* * *

Music listening to: Whole OP and ED of Kuroko no Basuke

Whoa! finally done! XD

So exhausting... but Im justt glad it turned out okay... the whole story was supposed to based on my notebook that I written but then again... their might be errors hehehe...

Hope you liked it! :D

Please review! :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

_**Inside the school building at class 1-A**_

_**Kuroko's POV**_

I felt uncomfortable. I dont know why but I just know deep inside me that there something wrong here. My pokerface still intact I silent write down notes to the lecture sensei's been discussing. As my hand stopped writing I shyly took a quick glimpse at my right side of the desk. There beside me is the empty desk of Akashi-kun. Earlier before classes started he just told me that he and Murasakibara-kun would be out for a minute just to check if the others had finally arrived, and I nodded to his words and then he left. For bout eleven minutes I saw the door opened and quickly respond if it was Akashi-kun that entered but to my dismay it was only Aomine-kun and Kise-kun waving at me fanatically outside (which I waved back at him with a small smile intact which is obviously my pokerface) then left towards his class. It was Aomine-kun who entertained me for awhile while I was waiting for Akashi-kun to arrive. I was worried so I asked Aomine-kun that did he met Akashi-kun outside and to my relief he said yes and so I waited. One by one, each and every classmate of mine had finally entered our classroom and still no sign and sight of Akashi-kun. I was about to leave but halted by a sudden argument outside.

_"Is Neko-chan not satisfied?" she said teasingly_

Then the way he walked became a stomped then yelled:

_"Fine! I'll accept!" he yelled in respond because of his anger_

He just stomped his way towards his seat which is beside Aomine-kun which is located in the first row, to his left side of his seat. He was fuming in his desk because of _her_ who entered after him inside our classroom.

Shirosaki Yuuki. She had both brains and brawns at a young age. She had wolf-like silver eyes, her pure white hair that seemed to have light blue highlight reached behind her knees, her skin has the same color as mine, and also she had the same height as Akashi-kun. And also... she's our class representative and the first ever first year who won as the position of president in the student council. She's somehow in a weird and creepy way the female version of Akashi-kun. It really intrigues me that Akashi-kun to decline about that fact all the time. Also the person who was fuming earlier was her best friend Nekoi Kira. He has messy chestnut colored hair, the way he wears his uniform is kinda like Aomine would do, on his left thigh their seem to something strapped to it, and lastly his golden cat-like eyes really suited for him since his family name is _Nekoi_. He seemed to be the lazy, stupid and athletic type of person. And also back to the point...

I just stood there in awe and nostalgia as I saw her canine smirking face. It reminded me a little bit of Akashi-kun (without the canine of course). I saw her approaching to her seat which is behind me while pouting about something to herself, I just immediately sat down, because by the moment she took her seat Kudou-sensei finally arrived.

I was afraid. Seventeen minutes had already passed when sensei began his lecture... so over all thirty six minutes(if you counted the eight minutes that's been wasted for nothing) had passed by. I really wanted to cry... he told me he would be back in a minute...and I trusted him... What is this feeling I'm experiencing right now? Anger? Loneliness? Betrayal? Guilt?... No I dont think sooo... so what is it then? I dont know the answer myself... Seijuro help me...

"_Seijuro where are you..._" I whispered to myself as I was about to cry

_**Yuuki's POV**_

I was silently observing Kuro-chan in front of me. He seemed tense about something which made me think and became curious to what reason might caused him to be this way. I was about to tap his shoulder lightly to ask but halted immediately. I could sense it. It's faint but I'm definitely sure that it's there. His hiding something alright... I dont know if his doing this unconsciously or not... I must do something before it worsen.

I concentrated a little bit... focusing a minimum amount of my powers towards my pointing finger in my right hand, as I finally felt that it was enough and really faint so that nobody would really notice it. I slowly but gently touched Kuroko's back slowly and in an instant he collapse which immediately became a major commotion inside our classroom.

"WHHAAAAAA! Kuroko-san!" the girl beside me shrieked

"What happened?" asked the others in concern

"Is he alright" said by the others

"Oi! GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU DAMN IDIOTS!" yelled by a certain hot-tempered classmate

Immediately all of them gave way for him to approached his unconscious teal haired friend.

"Tetsu... Oi! Tetsu... wake up will yah!?" Aomine said in panic as he shock Kuroko's shoulders

In an instant I just played along with them... I don't want to be suspicious around everyone especially this tanned guy in front of me knowing well about his capabilities, so I slyly acted towards the situation happening right now.

"Sensei! please grant permission now!" I yelled

Looking straight in his eyes, we made eye contact but in reality were just communicating through our eyes so that only me and sensei would understand each other. Sighing he just nodded as a sigh for yes, this made me smile and quickly told Aomine-kun to carry Kuroko to the infirmary room. Only me and Aomine was allowed to exit the room and instantly both of us just ran instead of walked towards the said room. While running Aomine was carrying Kuroko bridal style (since his thoughts was in panic and couldn't even think straight because of it...) and me beside him. While running I was also thinking to myself:

_'What the hell was that!? Damn it Kuroko! What are you really hiding from yourself and also to us?!'_ I thought in frustration

_**Akashi and Murasakibara's part of story(happened within the time Yuuki entered the room)**_

_**Akashi's POV**_

_'Damn it! Why of all the days it has to be now! Kuroko will surely be worried about me again.' _I thought in irritation

Right now I'm just standing still on the roof at someone's random house as I waited for Murasakibara to catch up with me. As I finally saw him from my sight above I resume to my leaping from roof to roof. As I was about to halt for awhile, something or someone gave an assault attack behind me. I was able to evade it on time with the help of my reflexes I enhanced. Quickly as possible I ran as fast as I could... (so that I could regroup back with Atsushi in time ) while evading all of the attacks the enemy is throwing at me. While avoiding and running at the same time I was thinking to myself violently.

_'You damn bastard! whoever you are... you're sooo...__**DEAD**__!" _I thought with every anger and frustration that's been building up inside of me

As I was about to land on someone's random roof and jump again, by accident my foot slipped . I was cursing to myself as I lost my balance and tripped. Biting my lips I waited for the enemies impact attack any moment to bestowed on me as I closed my eyes...

...

Nothing. Nothing happened. I slowly opened my left eye and noted to myself that the only thing I saw was purple. Immediately knowing that 'purple' was Atsushi, who was looking at me straight in the eyes asking if I was alright by any chance and nodded for him to know my answer was yes. This time both my eyes are fully opened and saw the whole surrounding which quickly conclude that Atsushi without any thought threw a cemented telephone post towards to my _supposed to be pray_ direction which made me growl which instantly turned into a laugh full of humiliation towards myself for a second then immediately vanished and turned into something sinister then lastly to a psychopathic laugh (when people heard this will instantly cower somewhere far, far away from him). As I calmed down... Atsushi was staring at me curiously without voicing it out loud ... which I was grateful. As I stood up and dusted myself a little, finally done... I slowly approached to my mysterious attacker. When I finally stood in front of him(it?), I just kicked his (its) head harshly which caused the my attacker to disintegrate into dust, I scowl at the sight that I saw in front of me. Without looking or telling Atsushi a word I jumped down to ground while Atsushi obligate to follow him also. Straightening myself in the street I landed, instantly I made an deadpanning face at the sight before me...

"Atsushi... " I said

"Yes... Aka-chin?" he replied innocently while he took out his hidden lollipops from his pocket

"Why is there a huge crater in front of me?" I said while narrowing my eyes at the said crater

"..."

"Atsushi..." I said more demanding this time

"Alright already Aka-chin... if you continue on furrowing like that you'll easily get wrinkles..." he talked back at me

Scowling a bit, I tried to put on my innocent act which made Atsushi flinch for a second then I continued.

"Atsushi... do you want me to quadruplet your training menu for this week or do you simply wish for me to confiscate your whole snacks for a week?" I said to him innocently but in fact I'm way beyond pissed to considerate something right now

Paling at the mention of the word 'confiscate' he bitten his lips a bit then immediately answered my question.

"I used the telephone post as my support so that I might able to perform a high jump!" he replied shakily while looking down at his shoes

I just sigh in exhaustion for my response. Never in my life did I imagine for Atsushi to be able to come up with that kind idea on his own. I tried to relax myself for a bit while leaning against to a random house a gate(which is wide) beside me. I didn't expect that today would be this exhausting for... imagine if I attended school right now my exhaustion would... only just...incr- ohhhhh... f***!

I panicked. I hurriedly took a glance at my watch and noticed that it was already seven twenty-one.

_'Ohhh... Shit!'_ I cursed to myself as I tried to compose myself again in a calm manner which by the way worked

I was about to leave and ordered Atsushi to follow as another voice halted our body.

"What's wrong shorty? Late for class together with that giant friend of yours?" he told us insultingly

Both me and Atsushi turned our heads towards him and glared(mostly by me) murderously. He twitched through fear.

_'I am sooo... going to show you what hell feels like!'_ I thought irritably as I glared at him more determined to kill this bastard in front of me this instant.

Still not giving up even though his sweating and twitching a lot, this made me use other methods then. As I approached towards the gate I was leaning against earlier, I stood in front of it while pointing my right arm to it. Fueled by my anger and homicidal urges, my eyes glowed brightly according to their respective color, and touched it. Immediately the gate transformed its form (by the moment I changed its components or atoms into liquid) into a twisted looking scythe. Smirking like a psychopath I pointed the scythe in his direction and said:

"You must be happy right now...neh? I'll give you the honor of dying in half!" I yelled and immediately leaped from my location towards his. I was this close (about five inches measurement) to split him in half with my scythe if someone hadn't interfered. A dark energy blast was about to hit me but was deflected (but still received scratches and cuts ) by Atsushi who threw a Toyota **Avanza** MT between me and the baldy. Growling I was is defense stance this moment beside Atsushi, who is also gripping as stop sign in his hands.

Suddenly all of us was tensed. Someone was laughing, I dont know where but I'm definitely sure it's a girl who was laughing.

"Tsugawa-kun! didn't I told you not to play yet!" the same voice who laughed earlier scolded to the other

"EHHHH! But Hime-chan! I really want to fight them right now!" he complained

Then suddenly a gothic with bone ornamented gate appeared out of nowhere behind him. Me and Atsushi just stood in silence as the gate opened by itself then a numerous amount of chains appeared and immediately restrained the now complaining Tsugawa. From behind him a shadow like figure was floating in midair as she smirked to herself as she approached Tsugawa to his back as said:

"Didn't I told you not now Tsugawa-kun... fufufu...this is what you get for disobeying me..." she said sinisterly as she pulled a single chain which is connected to his restraints and forcefully dragged him inside the gate which is darkness could be seen.

Both of us were on guard. Not moving any muscles as the shadow figure giggled again which made me more alert than before. As she stopped her aura suddenly became intense. She pointed her finger at me then said:

"Remember this very well... one day I will take him... he will be mine and no one including you and your friends will stop me from obtaining him..."she said

"What do you mean by _him_... who are you preferring to?" I glared back at her while I asked her those words carefully

Giggling again she replied... "Figure it out yourself Mr. Shogi prodigy ..."

After that she disappeared along with the gate completely. Sensing that her presence it totally gone both me and Atsushi relaxed a bit (which includes dropping their weapons). Neither of us spoke a word. Both me and Atsushi were too lazy to even clean our messes so we just simply left and walked our way towards our school. It was already seven-forty one in my watch anyway. Both of us didn't care if were late or not as long as I threaten someone like the principal our academic records will still be safe. Suddenly my phone rang. I took it out from my back pocket and checked who called. It was Aomine who called me. Curious to what reason he called me so I answered.

"Daiki... why did you call me all of a sudden?" I asked

"Akashi... -pants- Tetsu... -pants- infirmary...-pants-..."said Aomine breathlessly

Upon hearing the name 'Tetsu' I narrowed my eyes seriously, I tried to asked a new question to Daiki but this time more slowly and accurate for him to understand.

"Daiki... what are talking about? also what happened to Tetsuya?" I said as I growled a bit

"-inhales- -exhale- What I'm trying to say is that... Tetsu is in the infirmary right now... he just suddenly collapsed in the middle in the class... please hurry it up wherever the hell you are! He needs you _now_!" he said lastly as he ended the call

Atsushi looking at me with concerned and said to me.

"Aka-chin? you alright?"

"..."

"Aka-chin?"

"Atsushi... let's go..." I said coldly as I immediately speedup my pace

Behind me Atsushi was able to catch up with me instantly as both of us hurriedly made our way towards our school

_'Tetsuya please be alright'_ I thought as I ran

* * *

A/N: Sooooo...exhausting! finally chapter two is finished! I've been writing this story from 5:34 PM - 2:56 AM  
NNOOOOOOOOO! I still have class at 7! bad me! need to sleep now! TTATT

but somehow I felt disappointed in this chapter... I cant seem to get it right with the **POV **of characters...  
and it seems that my characters mostly Kuroko and Akashi is a little bit of **OOC**...  
and lastly I cant seem to describe very well the enemies and some other scenes and items that are lacking description because well... my sleepiness it taking over me right now... *yawn* cant seem to concenrate very well...  
and by the way below this I will just type both Murasakibara and Akashi's abilities...

**Abilitiy**

**Murasakibara - strength = you know very well what I mean here...**

**Akashi - iron manipulation = can easily manipulate and control metal at his will, he can also create his own weapons through this...**

well then good nyt evryone... and also good morning...

Hope you like it...

Review if you want...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

_**Akashi's POV**_

I ran as fast as I could, I didn't care right now if my legs would fail on me or lost my consciousness, what mattered to me this instant is just to see Tetsuya! Both me and Atsushi just ran and nothing more. Even in crowded place neither of us cared about the complaints that we received from those worthless strangers. Finally seeing our destination, I quicken my pace. I didn't bother myself to inform Atsushi on where were going, I just simply ran and being him... just followed me. It took about thirteen minutes of running for me to reached the infirmary room. I panted, I just stood there in front of the door calming myself for a while, as I was about to open the door Atsushi beaten me before I could reach its handle. Their inside the infirmary, standing and sitting beside the infirmary bed(only one was curtain closed) was no other than Daiki, Ryota, Shintaru, and Momoi. All of them seemed to be tensed. Both of us entered and Atsushi closed and locked the door for us. Staring at the sight before me I narrowed my eyes and asked:

"Why are you all here?" I said seriously and demanding to them

They seemed to be hesitating about what they're going to say, this made me more furious. I was about to asked them again but a voice cut me off before I could speak.

"I asked them to come..." said no other than Shirosaki Yuuki along with Kudou-sensei as both of them stepped out from the same curtain (guessing that Tetsuya might be there sleeping) as both of them made their way towards the school nurse desk as they write, what it seems to be Tetsuya's medical record.

Narrowing my eyes as I focused them directly at our albino president instead focusing it towards our homeroom teacher, I growled at her silently but intently. Immediately the rest went paled as they quickly felt the aura I was giving off and by instinct, Ryota (who was trying to calm down everything) said something idiotic _again_

"Neh2x... Shirosakicchi! don't you think the weather is nice today? it really shows your inner beauty all of a sudden... -sweatdrop-" he said as he tried to make the situation to be less tense

Raising her brow in confusion at the words Ryota told to her, she seems to ponder about it for a while. Pinching her temple as she thought about something, it seems futile… but she immediately knew what it meant but just misunderstood it...

"I don't know what you're talking about… are you trying to hit on me!?" she accused in panic as she hid behind Kuduo-sensei trembling like a lost kitten

All of us were shocked at her sudden out-of-character change personality, I was supposed to be furious at her but it immediately vanished and changed to curiosity as I raised my brow in fascination as I continue watching her from afar.

_**Normal POV**_

There looking like a lost and shivering kitten behind our teacher who was supposed to be our prideful and arrogant student council president Shirosaki Yuuki, who seems to be out of character right now. Shocked knowing that their president is this childish Aomine, Momoi, and Kise tried to stiffen their own laughter as Yuuki was pouting and half crying in front of them, while Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima looked indifferent but a little bit amused as they saw the whole scene in front of them. As the trio couldnt hold on to their breath began to laugh whole heartedly (mostly Aomine and Kise since Momoi just giggled), what they didnt noticed is that their once composed and well-behaved teacher Kudou-sensei is now clutching his hand as he growled while narrowing his eyes towards Aomine and Kise. Yuuki, who was near her sensei could easily sense the killing intent towards the two males that just laugh at her earlier, feeling worried she asked him nervously for only the tow of them could hear.

"_Sensei... you alright?..._" she asked in a whisper

"..."

"_Sensei?_" she asked again

Hearing the word 'sensei' again, he finally snapped. A vein finally appeared in his right side of his forehead as he began yelling at Kise.

"_You_... -pointing at Kise- how dare you!-narrowing eyes- you have guts boy for trying to flirt with Yuu of all the women in this school... but before you could attain to your achievement... you have to go through me first..." he said menacing towards Kise as he began to crack his fist

Halting from his laugher, Kise began to tremble at every words that this teacher had spoke off. While for Yuuki, quickly knowing that her homeroom teacher easily misunderstood what Kise said... (since she was the cause of the misunderstanding) blushed in embarrassment as she face palm herself in the backside of his teacher. Sighing. She had no choice but to help Kise by halting Kudou-sensei.

"Sensei... please calm down... it was all a misunderstanding!" she said as she tried her best restricting him by giving him a master-lock which didn't restricted him but instead he lost his consciousness by the moment she said that move

Everybody was shocked to see that the girl in front of them knew wrestling. By the looks of it she seems to be in the professional level as she easily made her own homeroom teacher unconscious within ten seconds. Noticing the stares she's receiving from the people inside the infirmary room, she slowly but gently let go of her hold on her teacher and immediately it hit his head directly to the ground with a big _**thud **_can be heard. Flinching as she heard that, she just whistle in responds as she averted her eyes from the unconscious body towards the ceiling.

Everyone was silent. Nobody expected this to happen, especially Akashi who just smirked and dare to say stiffen his own laugher(at the corner of the room beside the bed where Kuroko was sleeping) as he watch the moment Yuuki gave their teacher a powerful master-lock. Only Murasakibara and Midorima noticed Akashi's actions but remained silent as both knew they didn't want to be murdered by the homicidal captain this instant if they said it out load to the others, but they also had to admit it... they enjoyed watching the scene foreplay in front of them. Finally regaining his composure Akashi only cough which made all of them to focus all of their attention towards him. Knowing that all of them are listening, he then proceed by saying to Yuuki:

"Yuuki, how's Tetsuya? is he alright?" he said seriously as he stare intently at her

Doing the same thing as Akashi, she stare back at him seriously then replied as she grabbed the record then proceed to reading it out loud so that everybody could hear the results of his condition.

"All I could say is that Kuro-chan is lacking of nutrients and lots of vitamins... what the hell are you guys feeding him?! milkshakes?" she asked franticly as she stared at all of them accusingly

Silent. All of them except Akashi and Murasakibara averted their eyes away from Yuuki. Feeling the need to answer, Akashi just fume at her and counter back:

"Hmpf! I dont deny about Tetsuya consuming milkshakes... and besides even if I do stop him from eating that junk, he would just sulk and that I dont want to happen..." he said seriously while crossing his arms and and silently fuming in front of her(which didnt seen by the others except Murasakibara)

Stunned by the answer he gave her, she just stared at him with open mouth. Never in her life she heard from someone to actually said the truth in front of her that simply. Akashi Seijuro is one stunning but dangerous person. She have to admit that only Akashi reached her level of intelligence when it comes to manipulating people's emotions and psychological behavior.

Sighing, she just shrugged. The only people that could beat her like this is only: Kuroko, Kuduo-sensei, and Kira but now it seems that it added one more and it was no other than Akashi. Digging at her skirt pocket, she found what she was looking for. Throwing it unexpectedly towards Murasakibara, he caught it with ease. He was about to asked her as to why she threw that at him before he saw what he caught, a big pack of milk chocolate of M&M. He was about to thank her, but he didnt since Yuuki spoke up before he had the chance to do so:

"No need to thank me... that my friend is for your hard work earlier this morning..." she said as she dragged the unconscious teacher towards the exit

Frowning at her answer, Akashi was getting more suspicious at the albino president while the other looked confused and Midorima was the only one curious enough to ask her directly.

"So what you're saying... something happened earlier without us noticing this?" he asked while adjusting his glasses

"Pretty much... just ask Akashi-san" she said calmly

"Wait, wait, wait... so your saying Akashi and this giant here was involved this morning incident?!" this time it was Aomine who asked furiously

"Yes... do I need to repeat myself again..." she said irritably while narrowing her eyes

" Daiki, Shintaro that's enough... before you leave Yuuki... answer my last question then" Akashi said with malice

"Hit me..." she only replied

"Very well... tell me, do you know the person who attacked us? I couldn't saw her face exactly but all I could tell you is that she had the same aura that you have been giving off from time to time... so tell me... is it a yes... or a no..." he finally said straightforward while crossing his arms and narrowed his eyes towards her

Shocked all written in her face, she paled. She seemed hesitant at first since she was trembling a lot, but as seconds passed, she finally sigh. Knowing Akashi he wouldn't let this dismissed so easily, giving up she just smiled sadly in front of everyone and told:

"Yes..."

That simple word caused everyone to be silent. Akashi who asked the question only nodded understanding that she told the truth and nothing more, while the others (mostly Aomine) became furious and bombarded her with questions which made the situation worst.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? WHO ATTACK?, MORE IMPORTANTLY WHY DID TETSU FAINTED!?" yelled Aomine as he almost punched the albino

"..."

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

Startled by the sudden outburst of Aomine, Momoi wanted him to calm down but Midorima and Kise halted her from approaching her childhood friend knowing he couldn't be stopped when he became like this and she just frowned. Looking at the others calmingly, she sigh _again._ Scratching the back of her head frantically, she finally resigned.

"I was the one who made Kuro-chan faint..." she said while raising both of her hands in defeat

This made the situation even worst, the silent Akashi instantly became homicidal as he took out his hidden scissors in his pants pocket and snipping it like an ego maniac murderer. Murasakibara is now totally annoyed, venting out his anger as he crushed the poor M&M bag Yuuki gave him in his bare hands. Midorima let his glasses illuminate intently as he glared at her. Kise, the annoying and childish member of the group finally snapped as he let out tremendous amount of venom as he also glared at the albino. Momoi was really calm in the group, but in reality she scheming diabolical to _accidentally _murdered the girl albino. But out of all the group, it was only Aomine who rented out his anger towards the said albino.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled as he grabbed hold of the collar in Yuuki's uniform

Raising her up high is one quick movement, she didn't budge. She remained still as she narrowed her eyes towards Aomine. This only provoked the tanned teem him even more as he moved both of his arms towards her neck in a strangle manner. This made everyone conscious of the situation happened. This wasn't supposed to happen! Yes, everyone wanted the albino president to be dead mentally in their head, but this... was too much to handle! Panicking, it was only Momoi had the courage to approached her childhood friend.

"DAIKI! That's enough PLEASE!" she begged as she grabbed hold of the sleeves of Aomine

Without proper control of his anger, he accidentally pushed Momoi away roughly towards the floor but was immediately caught by Murasakibara who moved out of reflex to catch their over worried friend, while his face is still void as he intently watched the scene in front of them. All of it perceptive view and calculations was only seen by no other than Akashi (who only stayed silently while guarding the infirmary bed which was covered by its curtain, where Kuroko was asleep) and Yuuki (who seemed unaffected to the actions Aomine was doing to her) was silent all of a sudden. Aomine, who was in front of Yuuki quickly saw that her eye level had darkened. Still furious at her, he gripped even harder in neck level of the albino, but unknown to him, he didn't seemed to noticed that in front of him, she was mumbling incomprehensible words lightly which made Aomine confused instantly as he saw this. Immediately the gravity around Aomine became unbearable. His whole body instantly collapsed roughly to the floor, thus releasing his grip of the albino, who is now standing right in front of Aomine and her eye level is still darkened. Having enough strength to push himself a bit so that he was able to make contact with her, he was definitely speechless at what he saw.

The once composed, childish, and annoying albino became the female version of the homicidal Akashi Seijuro. The way she stared at Aomine was full of malice and rage(A/N: please imagine Yuuki as Yuno from Mirai Nikki... the way she glare on how she killed her victims in the anime...) as she took a step closer to him. Slightly trembling from the aura she's leaking out, he still kept his death glare as he also stared at her. Halted in her position for about 3 inches away from him, she still kept her glare and unexpectedly she spoke:

"You... Remember this very well Aomine Daiki... I easily forgive people who harms and threatens me in a dangerous and manipulative method but... if you harm an innocent bystanders whether it's a friend or a stranger in front of me... I will definitely KILL YOU this instant..." she growled as the same malice remained in her tone

Shocked beyond words... Aomine including Momoi, Kise and Midorima (except Akashi and Murasakibara wasn't affected since they already knew it and didnt told the others since it was a bother mentioning it to them), knowing how deadly serious the way their albino president said those words.

* * *

Annnnnnnnnnnnddddddddd... CUT!

Ugh! I can't continue any further! writers block and worst of all my fever isn't helping me at all! I HATE myself soooo... BADLY! DX

Sorry I got delayed on publishing this chapter and also this was supposed to be released three or is it four weeks ago but got really delayed due to college activities and my damn and irritating fever... and to tell you the truth... this chapter seemed to be one HELL WRONG!

I dont know why but I got this feeling that this chapter seems to confusing and wrong as ever since last two weeks didnt help me think very much and also I had a **five days fever** (which made me very weak so it was difficult to move or even think a possible idea) and also_ today _which is light only... thank you very much! which made me worried a lot... -sigh-

But I really do hoped that you enjoyed this chapter... and don't worry I'll continue their conversation in the next chapter since I couldn't continue it any further right now became of this damn headache and fever of mine... Ugh!

Anyway... I Hope you like it...

Please review if you want...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

_Flashback:_

_"You... Remember this very well Aomine Daiki... I easily forgive people who harms and threatens me in a dangerous and manipulative method but... if you harm an innocent bystanders whether it's a friend or a stranger in front of me... I will definitely KILL YOU this instant..." she growled as the same malice remained in her tone _

_Shocked beyond words... Aomine including Momoi, Kise and Midorima (except Akashi and Murasakibara wasn't affected since they already knew it and didnt told the others since it was a bother mentioning it to them), knowing how deadly serious the way their albino president said those words. _

Her words were like a trance to them all. The way she spoke them were like icicle from a blizzard, her once calm silver-wolf like eyes are now glistening in rage. Neither Aomine himself and the others inside the infirmary room had the courage to respond to her. Only Akashi and Murasakibara were passive in this situation (even though both of them were lightly shock at the sudden change of the albino president). Knowing her, she's too stubborn to listen to other peoples opinion and pleas when she was angered. Only Kise and Momoi are now on alert (since Midorima just remained silent and instantly stood beside Murasakibara). Panic was easily shown in their eyes and immediately both of them sent Akashi distressed expression at him. Instantly noticing this, Akashi just gave them a deadpanned expression before shrugging them off as he resumed guarding his sleeping lover.

Shocked all written in their faces as both of them gulped. Momoi was shaking like a leaf as she feared what would happened to her childhood friend, Kise was silently praying for Aomine's life, while the three still remained neutral as always. Unknown to them a certain raven finally woke up and was now hiding within the shadows of the infirmary room.

As seconds passed by her gaze became more intense than before. Aomine can't helped himself as he shudder at the aura she was slipping. Her and Akashi's level of intensity contrast to each other, but somehow in a strange and creepy way it felt similar to him, not just him but the others also. In Aomine's opinion, Akashi's level belonged to a psychopathic sadist (easy term described by Kuroko) and Yuuki is somehow similar to a bipolar-egomaniac murderer. Still staring at those malicious silver orbs, he sweatdrop. Somehow his opinion about the albino president quickly change drastically the moment she got angry with him and on his mind all he could he think of was:

'Yup... definitely Akashi alright... I wonder if their related?' Aomine thought as he sweatdrop even more at his own mare thoughts, forgetting the fact that that Yuuki cast a spell on him

Still lost in her own anger, Yuuki was clenching both of her hands really hard and she still haven't notice it started to bleed.

Midorima, who was -uncharacteristic- silent within the group remained stood observantly beside Murasakibara. From the beginning up until now he was having doubts about the albino. Sure the albino is a genius when it comes to strategies, business, education, and in sports. Heck, to him and the others they all thought that she and Akashi are blood relatives or worst... her long lost fraternal twin... if he had one!? Shuddering at his own thoughts he clutched really tightly on his lucky item for today, a mini color green stuffed animal giraffe. Sighing to himself, he was able to regain his composure as he adjusted his glasses with his left hand. Looking back at the two in front as he thought to himself:

'As expected from Ahomine... when that idiot calms down I'll definitely force him to apologize mostly to Momoi-san later... and also to Shirosaki-san if need just to stabilize the connection between her and Akashi... scratch that... Kuroko...'

While in the corner the same raven just deadpan at all of the expression he saw from each and every one of them (excluding Murasakibara and Akashi of course) inside this room. Finally his gaze landed at Yuuki. He was worried sick at her especially since she rarely got angry at anyone from before.

'I'll just wait a little more... just in case she might do something violently...'

Little did he know Akashi... already took notice of his purposely faint presence. He chuckled a little as he compared him to his beloved Kuroko and of course Kuroko definitely won this kind of category since Kuroko himself didn't know he was doing this intentionally or not.

'For me sensei your still an amateur... your level of deception can't even compare to Tetsuya's level.' he smiled sadly

'Tetsuya...'

_While in class:_

_**Kira's POV:**_

'Damn you Yuuki! how long are you going to stay in there!?' I thought as I sat irritably at my own desk inside our classroom

It was already break time at this moment. When Yuu-chan and that guy name Aomine took that petite sky-blue rabbit (his own way of describing Kuroko) to the infirmary room and before Kuduo-sensei left, he immediately announced that his next class would be self-study. I don't mind about the self-study part since I'll just spent it on sleeping, but the thing that's been bothering me the most is that Yuu-chan not beside me at this moment! Even though she's manipulative, sadistic, bipolar, and a very aggressive kind of woman... but in the end I still forgive her with all the antics that she did to me since elementary.

"-sigh- Maybe I should try first the council room..." I said to myself idly as I stood up while scratching the back of my head as I slowly walked towards the said room

It took me about ten minutes to get there. Only few students pass this hall during break periods, lunch time, and end of class since this hall area only consist of three rooms; the faculty office, the lounge, and the student council office. Even though Yuu-chan isn't with me right now, I still have the privilege to enter that office since my role in the student council is the disciplinary chief.

Sighing again, I still kept on thinking on why Yuu-chan would choose me as the disciplinary chief of all people… I mean… I'll admit that I'm stupid and all… heck, half of the student population in this school consists of great minds and I'm not one of them! But then again Yuu-chan's judgment is always right and maybe she has her own reasons why she chosen me. Shrugging it off I resumed to what I was trying to do.

Feeling a little bit irritated, I slowly but lazily opened the door. As I enter the first thing that greeted me was silence. My eye twitched a little bit as I stare at the paper filled room in front of me, gritting my teeth in anger I told to myself:

"That bastard… how many times do I have to tell her to…" I stopped in midsentence as I started to arranged and clean up all of the documentary files scattered all over the room

"CLEAN HER DAMN FUCKING MESS!" I yelled in range as I place the last pile of documents neatly on top of her desk

I panted heavily as I sat on the floor tiredly. It only took me minutes just to finish cleaning this so called office. When I was about to stand, I heard somebody clap. Immediately I turned my head only to spot no other than the secretary of the student council: Yagami Hikari.

She is the smallest among the council but her brain is sharp as Yuu-chan's, most of the time girls usually accuse her of being a boy wearing girl clothing's because of her boy-cut hair, her hair color is like caramel as so does her eyes that which stare intently at you if you look too long at her, she had the same emotionless expression as Kuroko also which made me shiver, her school uniform looks baggy on her… I mean look at her! She looks like she's wearing her brother's clothes instead than her own! and lastly her black framed glasses, she told us she had poor eye sight so she had to wear them all the time.

Anyway… she was staring at me emotionlessly as she continued to clap.

Sweatdropping at her actions, I just said to her:

"Hikari… what are you doing?" I asked

"Isn't it obvious… I'm clapping…" the said girl 'Hikari' replied

"I know that! what I meant is… why are you clapping?" I said while twitching

"Simple… I was recording… and by the way your old record before were seven minutes and twenty-three seconds and now its three minutes and sixteen seconds…" she said as she took a glimpse on her wrist watch

"I can't believe your recording my cleaning speed…" I sweatdrop again

"It amuse me… anyway if you're looking for Shiro-sama she's at the infirmary room…" she told me as she sat on her chair

"Okie… by the way how did you know where she is…"

"Are you that stupid? yours and my classroom are beside each other isn't it obvious… and also Kise-kun panic when he heard his precious _'Kurokocchi'_ was sent to the infirmary room…" she said as she emphasized the word _Kurokocchi_ with hand actions to add with

Without any second I rushed myself towards the infirmary room. I stumble and tripped along the way… as I finally approached the said room, I quickly opened the room and saw something I should stifle my laughter…

Their lying face smack on the floor with a huge lump on the head was no other that Yuu-chan as for Kuduo-sensei… he was sitting above Yuu-chan while smoking and stared at me as if nothing had happened. While the others was in the same predicament as me… stifling their own laughter… excluding Muasakibara who was munching on the crushed M&M and Akashi who was smirking at the sight in front of him while hugging Kuroko tightly to his arms in the infirmary bed.

I have no idea what happened… but the sight in front of me… I'm soooo… going to take a picture of this!

* * *

Whhhaaaa! Finally done!

Sorry for the late super late update! I was having mental problems on whether using my laptop or not since my cousin manage to broke it casing on the screen and also I was waiting for our sem-break to start so that I could start typing the up coming chapters...

Also for those who got confused on **Kira's POV**...

this actually happened after some events inside the infirmary room... that's why in the next chapter I'll just mention what really happened before Kira-kun entered the room... :P

and also I think this chapter another failure... I got really confused now in the scenes since I type about last fours weeks ago and also two weeks after that four weeks...

I know I'm not got at sticking on what I said... but I'll try to manage to post some new chapters if I could!

since I was too busy thinking up new characters for this story and some new idea for a new story!

I hope you like the idea of butler and master... you know like InuXBoku SS or Kuroshitsuji? Thinking about it makes me squeal in glee!  
An overly-protective Generation of Miracles as butlers and Kuroko as their master! whaaaaa! XD

I dont know when I'll start but I'll try to manage if I could do it...

Anyway...

Hope you liked it! :D

Please review! :P


	5. Notice!

**A/N:** I'm really sorry... I cant update this story for a while... it seems my mind is in a major turmoil right now... I have been focusing on too much scenarios for this story and a new bunch story idea for this past weeks... and because of that I'm having a major writers block...

And to add to my problems right now... yesterday I cut myself with my cutter and ran towards the clinic which ended up with a broken phone in the process (dafuq)... which today got me all depressed since I have no more music to listen and also this afternoon my head got hit by a hammer thankx to my ohhh... so wonderful Gundam modeler/collector brother of mine... UGH! (thankx a lot aniki... now you added more headache to my head right now!)

Anyway here are some of my new ideas below:

**He is our Master** - Kuroko Tetesuya is the only son from a noble family. Noticing that he rarely shows any interest or emotion, his parents hired five butlers of his same age for them to accompany him all day long! and what if Kuroko developed a special feelings from a certain red head butler? GoMxKuroko/possible AkaKuro in the process

**Meet my Sister** - Without telling Akashi and Murasakibara, Kuroko suddenly brings with him his twin sister who lives at Osaka with their grandparents. Akashi scolding Kuroko, neither of them noticed the purple head giant instantly fell in love with the said twin. AkaKuro/MuraXOC

**? (can't think of any title yet)**; Crossover Kuroko no Basuke/Death Note - Two new unexpected transfer student arrived at Rakuzan High which made Akashi very wary since Kuroko will be visiting him on the same day. AkaKuro; L/Light

Well that's all the ideas I could come up with... hmpf!

And also I dont mind you people using my ideas you know... I'm not gonna accuse you of stealing since I already approve it if you wanted too or not... anyways it's your decision not mine...

Well that's it! I think I need a whole one week or is it one month of recovery then off to resuming my work! ^^

Im really3x sorry you know...


End file.
